DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): Over the next five years the CAGRI, the dissemination component will accomplish the following tasks. They will continue several basic dissemination vehicles; CAGRI sponsors a newsletter entitled CAGRI News. This professionally written newsletter reaches over 800 persons with each edition. Each issue of the newsletter provides brief updates on many CAGRI projects, as well as one in-depth feature on a particular project. It also profiles a person involved in CAGRI, describing his or her research and methodological interests. CAGRI has published working papers, training manuals, and reports (see descriptions above). We plan to continue such publication efforts, as well as expanding our series of Issues Brief, which provide short overviews of policy-relevant issues. CAGRI s page on the World Wide Web is another dissemination vehicle. This page contains summaries of key projects, issues of the newsletter, and other information. The page is currently being redesigned to make it even more useful. The web page can be accessed at the following address: http://www.human.cornell.edu/BLCC/CAGRI/. The dissemination component also will conduct the following marketing tasks. Identify and obtain information on organizations that are relevant to dissemination in each project. Develop a media kit including CAGRI background information, newsletter articles, and other information pieces suitable for use in the marketing of CAGRI programs. Coordinate with staff at the Cornell New Bureau to develop and maintain strategies for potential new releases as program development and dissemination efforts evolve. Determine strategic placement and timing of articles for trade and popular publications. Create promotion materials to aid in the marketing and distribution of the CAGRI programs. They also will develop materials for distribution and a network of collaborators, while providing technical assurance for users of interventions and while tracking implementation efforts.